


Sunflower

by EzmEmily



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ex Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, He broke your heart to protect you, Jonathan's nickname for you is Sunflower, Love, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Sunflower tattoo, after the downfall of Richard (Dicky) Roper, cute nicknames, falling back in love, lovers reunited, post night manager events, you and Jonathan were working together in Zermatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You used to work in a five star ski resort in Zermatt. You used to love a Night Manager named Jonathan Pine...Till he broke your heart and your trust





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts), [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/gifts), [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts), [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



(WRITTEN BECAUSE I CAN NOT SHAKE MY SERIOUS JONATHAN PINE OBSESSION)

You groaned at the sound of you ringtone rousing you from you sleep. Who the hell could be calling you at this time at night

"Hello" I said groggily down the phone with a hint of annoyance. I did not appreciate being woken up. Its not like I worked at freaking Zermatt anymore

"Hello, is this miss Y/N" said a female voice on the other end of the phone. A female voice that I did not know

I sat up a bit in bed and held the phone closer to my ear "Yes speaking"

"My name is Angela Burr. I'm calling on behalf of a friend"

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone called Angela Burr. I think you have the wrong number" I said slightly worried. Who was this woman and how did she get my name

"No miss I do believe I have the right number. I need you to get the next flight out to Cairo Egypt... I"

"Yeah sure whatever, look lady I don't know who you are or how you know my name or got this number. But I sure as hell am not flying out to Egypt"

I was about to hang up the phone and block the number. Till she on the other end of the phone said a name. I have not thought about for nearly half a year. It was too painfull

"Please miss. It concerns Jonathan Pine"

"What did you say?" I asked feeling slightly shocked

"You need to come to Egypt to see Jonathan Pine. He is very eager to speak with you and see you"

"Jonathan Pine is a thief on the run from the law. The last I saw of him was was almost half a year ago in Zermatt. The day he broke my heart and betrayed me"

I said with tears in my eyes. Jonathan Pine the lonely night manager was my co-worker, well ex-coworker now. And he was my secret boyfriend. Staff at high class resorts are not suppose to date. But I could not sake off my attraction to him. He was such a sweetheart, kind and dedicated to his job. Even when drunken rich snobs would stumble all over the lobby late at night like it was the zombie apocalypse. After a year of working together, we got snowed in at the resort. The rest of the night staff were trapped at the bottom of the mountain along with the guests, by some act of God all of the guests decided storm weather was the perfect time to go skiing. So it was just me and Jonathan till the weather died down and help could come

It was the best three days of my life. A few hot chocolates and some borrowed champagne, and trying to keep warm by the fire. And we were all over each other. All so fast me and Jonathan were screwing like a newly married couple in front of the fire. And then on the front desk and then it was in one of the honeymoon suite's for the most amazing night of my life. Jonathan was such a passionate lover, he damn sure knew his way round a woman's body. He knew where to touch and where to kiss to make me see stars and moan like a porn-star. I don't think in those three days we got out of bed and we helped ourselves to room service and guest movie package. But hard to pay attention to a movie when you have a Greek God of a man lying naked in bed with you

After the whole snowing in thing. Me and Jonathan after work went to my place and had a talk about what happened. Turns out he was just as attracted to me as I was to him. And he though just as long as we keep it to ourselves there was no reason we could not see each other

So that was how it was. Me and Jonathan dating happily for three beautiful years. He moved out of his tiny little room in my little studio apartment in the village below the mountain, above a cute restaurant where he had taken me on a date, little knowing that I lived above it. There was nothing like it waking up every evening to start a night shift with the man I adore. Sneaking kisses and soft touches in the corridors when staff and guests we not looking. Leaving hand in hand when out of sight of the hotel back to our cosy little apartment to sleep the day away in each others arms 

But that changed the day he decided to steal from the vault and run away with no explanation. The local police had no reason to suspect me because no one knew about me  and Jonathan. I ran home and burst into tears. Why? I kept asking myself. Why would he do this? There had to be a reason, but no matter how hard I tried to think of an explanation the more it made less sense 

"Please miss Y/N. Jonathan Pine is no thief there is a good reason for why he did what he did. I know he hurt you but he did it to protect you"

"How do I know this is true, and how can I trust the word of a woman I do not know"

"He said you would say that. He said you were a clever one. He also told me that his Sunflower no matter how mad she got, would always see reason"

I almost chocked when the mystery woman down the phone said the nickname that only me a Jonathan knew. He was the one who gave it to me

One day I woke up with him lightly stroking my sunflower tattoo on my collar bone. I got that tattoo to symbolise the fact that no matter where I go. I was always carrying sunshine with me. Jonathan would affectionately call me his Sunflower whenever we were alone 

"Ok you have my attention now miss Burr, because only two people in the world including me know that nickname"

"It's Mrs Burr my dear and I can't tell you over the phone. I can tell you that Jonathan is very keen to see you and explain things to you"

"Tell him I am on my way and it had better be a good explanation or I am kicking his ass for putting me though hell" 

I said hanging up the phone without saying goodbye 

\--------------------

*In Cairo Egypt*

"Well? How did she take it? Is she coming?" asked Jonathan entering the room

"You certainly have a fire cracker there Jonathan. She's must have thought I was having her on till I said *Sunflower*"

Angela watched as he boy smiled slightly "I would not expect any less of her"

"I still think you are in the dog house Pine. Took me a bloody long time to reach her. No longer in Swiss Alps as it seems. But Los Angeles, USA"

She watched him as he paled slightly 

"You might have to except she has moved on with her life. It has almost been half a year. More than enough time to start a new life in a new country and meet someone"

Jonathan smiled sadly "I have thought about it. And if she has moved on I will be OK with it. She is a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman and anyone will be lucky to have her. I'm just grateful for the time we had together. But I have to see her. I have to explain. I can not go the rest of my life of her hating me for me unknowingly trying to protect her"

The heavily pregnant Angela got to he feet and patted him on the shoulder

"She's coming Jonathan, and I hope for all you have done for us. That your Sunflower has not moved on"


End file.
